civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Oman (Saif bin Sultan)
Oman led by Saif bin Sultan is a custom civilization by More Civilizations, with contributions from JFD, Sukritact, Janboruta, Viregel, Tomatekh, and Andrew Holt. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Oman The Sultanate of Oman is a nation based in the South-East corner of the Arabian Peninsula. It has a large costal region, where the majority of the population reside, as well as a mostly desert interior. Oman has two enclaves to its north, based around the United Arab Emirates, known as Madha and Musandam. The present day capital of Oman is at Muscat, and has been for many years previously, even at the time of the much larger empire. For many years, Oman was controlled by powers outside their lands, and only with the rise of Islam did the nation truly prosper. Oman managed to establish a trans-continental empire with acquisitions in Africa, and with growing presence around the Arabian Peninsula it became a vital trading spot. However, the Sultanate fell into decline during the 19th century, and after stagnating for several years, it managed to get itself back up on its feet during the second half of the 20th century; Oman survives to this day, even retaining its ancient Sultan. Saif bin Sultan The Iman of the Omani Sultanate, Saif bin Sultan, was instrumental in the process of assuring that Oman was a dominant power in the region. By taking control of Portuguese possessions in East Africa, he made the empire span two continents, thus putting it in an ever more vital trading position. Saif is credited as one of the greatest Omani leaders, a well-deserved title after doing so much to make sure that Oman would prosper in the region for centuries to come. Oman held the East African possessions until a leadership dispute in the 19th century, and given he preceded these arguments by more than two hundred years, it is safe to say that his efforts were worth it, as he managed to create an Omani national identity, as well as ensuring that Oman was safe from outside invasion, a promise broken only once by flawed leadership soon after his death. Dawn of Man Upon you a thousand blessings from God are bestowed, O magnificent Saif bin Sultan, leader of Oman and her glorious empire! Since the beginning of the 17th century, the Sultanate of Oman has prospered at the edge of the Arabian peninsula, maintaining strategic dominance over the Persian Gulf and across the coast of East Africa. Beneath your rule, the empire would flourish. The Portuguese strongholds that pervaded the African coast would be overrun by the might of your forces, and you would secure for your people the wealthy cities of Zanzibar and those along the Swahili Coast. You would bring great prosperity and power to the Sultanate, and would leave behind a legacy the envy of Omani princes to come. May there be no other as wise and powerful as you, O great Sultan. Your people call for you to lead them once more. Can you use your great wealth to re-establish an empire of unrivalled prosperity? Can you resist the incursions of foreign powers that would seek to deprive you of your glory? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time? Introduction: Weary traveller, you have stumbled upon the mighty and wealthy empire of Oman. I am Saif bin Sultan, ruler of her lands and her seas. I hope you come bearing gifts for one as extravagant as I. Introduction: My God bless you, traveller. I am Saif bin Sultan, leader of Oman and her empire, where unimaginable riches and wealth abound. You can't have any, before you get any ideas. Defeat: May God forsake this violence. You have plundered the riches of Oman and destroyed with it a magnificent, golden empire. My people will never forgive. Never. Defeat: By God, what have you done? This empire was the only thing bringing order to this chaotic region of the earth! Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support List of Cities Full Credits List * Pouakai: XML, Civ icon * Sukritact: Map, Minaa' icon, Saif bin Sultan icon * JFD: Lua, SQL, Text, Troubleshooting * Janboruta: Leaderhead, Baghlah skin and icon * Viregel: Civilopedia * Tomatekh: Civ icon base * Andrew Holt: Dawn of Man voiceover Category:All Civilizations Category:More Civilizations Category:Islamic Cultures